


Morgana (I’m telling you she’s not evil !)

by ClaraZorEl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crisis ? I don't know her, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Instead she gets a dragon, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs Therapy, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, SuperCorp, accidental haircut, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraZorEl/pseuds/ClaraZorEl
Summary: After giving herself up, Lena ends up locked in a DEO cell with no chance of ever getting out unless she agrees to go to therapy. To keep her company, Kara gifts her an unusual animal, but let it be known that Lena doesn't enjoy this gift, at all.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 30
Kudos: 530





	Morgana (I’m telling you she’s not evil !)

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER : This is a work of fanfiction. It is not intended to infringe on any rights by and of the companies and/or individuals involved in the production of any series mentioned here. The idea however is mine, and mine only.
> 
> I figured with the upcoming return of _Crisis on Infinite Bullshit_ we all needed a bit of comfort. This is mostly nonsense but I really enjoyed writing it.

The dragon nestles against her neck, nuzzling against her warm pulse like a harmless lost puppy. Kara can't believe that this fierce beast was trying to roast her not five minutes ago. Alex eyes her warily like she already knows that Kara intends on keeping the pocket sized dragon and she's listing arguments to get the creature in a holding cell. Kara herself is planning an entire powerpoint to counter her. Maybe she can force her to watch it along the essay she wrote on why Lena is Good TM ; though she might have to tie her down for this to happen.

The dragon, Morgana, Kara decides, sneezes fire and hover away when Vazquez gets a little too close to her with the reinforced clippers. If Kara could understand dragons, she'd say the creature looks almost sheepish and apologetic for burning most of her hair off.

"All done Supergirl," the agent says, stepping away and folding their arms behind their back. "If I may, you look very handsome."

"Thanks Vazquez," Kara replies, very thankful that her kryptonian complexion hides most of her blush. "So," she adds, turning to Alex, "are you going to tell me how you got your hands on a miniaturising gun or do I have to guess ?"

"Um." Alex averts her eyes, looking down at her feet before she exhales longly and fixates her gaze somewhere over Kara's right shoulder. "It was in all the junk we seized from Lena's lab."

"You're telling me," Kara says, deliberately keeping her voice calm and measured, "that my best friend Lena -not a villain- Kieran -still not a villain- Luthor saved the day, and you're still holding her in custody ?"

"She hasn't been cleared yet," Alex replies in what is meant to be a firm voice but wavers a bit along with her confidence under Kara's hard gaze.

"She apologised !"

"She processed her trauma by putting an evil AI in her assistant !" Alex fires back. "I won't release her until she agrees to at least go to therapy."

"This is ridiculous," Kara groans. She rubs the heel of her hand on her tired eyes, and with the other, gently pats Morgana who flew back to her shoulder. "Can I at least go see her ?"

"Yeah," Alex sighs," you can. But you might want to put some clothes on first."

"I might want to what ?" Kara asks puzzled before she glances down at her half naked body. Her nanobots suit gave up during the fight and she's indeed standing in the middle of the DEO in nothing but her LCorp branded underwear. That might have been what Vazquez meant when they said she was handsome.

***

Clad in DEO issued sweatpants and a tshirt that's a bit too tight around the shoulders, Kara hovers outside of Lena's cell. They gave her the best one ; it's spacious, and Kara has been consistently bringing things to make it more livable, but it's still a holding cell, entirely made of glass and with zero privacy, and anyway Kara still thinks Lena's good deeds outweigh her one shady action. Plus, she apologised.

"I can hear you stalling Kara," Lena calls out from her cell, "is the book you're bringing me this time that bad ?"

"Go on," Kara sighs pettily, rounding the corner until her best friend comes into view, "tell the whole DEO I have bad taste in literature." Like every time she comes visit, she falters a little on her last step ; even enprisoned, Lena is still the most beautiful individual she has ever seen. Sure, the crappy fluorescent lighting give her face a weird glow, but nothing can temper with the incomparable glint in her eyes. "I'm not bringing you anything this time actually," she says as she unlocks the door and slides in the cell, "I just came to say thank you."

"Thank you for what ?" Lena asks, her words muffled against Kara's shoulder as she steps into the offered embrace. When their bodies come in contact, she sighs happily. Kara can feel her smile against her shoulder, and she knows this simple act will fuel her until she can visit again.

"For having weird hobbies and building a miniaturising ray. It saved my life."

"Oh, you're welcome." Lena wraps her arms tighter around her, her hands slide up her back and to her neck in that way that often leads Kara to wonder if it isn't a bit more than friendly. "I really like your new haircut," she sighs. Just before she can really sag into the hug, Lena jumps back with a frightened yelp. "What the heck Kara ?! What is that !?"

"What ? What ?!" Kara shouts, furiously looking around to annihilate what's threatening her best friend.

"That," Lena squeaks, "that thing on your shoulder Kara." She presses herself up on the far wall, her long finger pointing in the general direction of said shoulder.

"Oh." Kara almost laughs in relief. She lifts the dragon off her shoulder and presents her to Lena, who in response, tries to disappear further into the wall. "That's Morgana. Don't call her a thing, I think she's susceptible. Do you want to say hi ?"

"Why do you have a dragon and why did you name it, her, after my favourite fictional character ?" Lena unsticks herself from the wall but doesn't come much closer. She eyes the small dragon warily ; Morgana stares right back at her, and sneezes a tiny flame in her direction.

"Aaw, I think she likes you," Kara says, happily thrusting her dragon towards Lena.

"I don't think she does," Lena mumbles to herself, which is completely useless because Kara can hear everything down to the blood coursing through her body. "Where did you get a dragon ?"

"So funny thing," Kara says, sliding on the bench and patting the spot next to her until Lena agrees to sit down, "that's where my hair comes from. She kinda tried to kill me ? But we're cool now."

"She tried to kill you, but you're cool now ?" Lena repeats, confused and over enunciating every word in a way that Kara finds extremely endearing.

"Well, yeah," Kara mumbles, suddenly a bit self conscious of her habit of taking in strays. "She deserves compassion and redemption and who knows what would have happened to her if I hadn't." She looks at Lena has she speaks, bumping Lena's shoulder so she will look at her too. Lena smiles, soft and small, a bit pained too, and it makes Kara's heart twinge in the way it often does when she's around her. "Plus," she adds to shake off the feeling, "I think she's super cute. Don't you think she's cute ?"

"Sure," Lena says slowly, not looking at the dragon at all. Instead, her eyes are fixated somewhere in the vicinity of Kara's hair, and she's blushing a little.

"Great ! I think you'll be good friends !" Kara exclaims, a bit too enthusiastic. "She can keep you company on days I can't come !"

"I don't need a pet dragon," Lena rushes out, her words stumbling over each other as she eyes the small creature anxiously. "And you visit everyday !"

"But what if I can't ? I don't want you to be all alone down here."

"Or, you could just let me out," Lena tries, switching to a teasing smirk. She lifts an enticing eyebrow, the kind that could lead Kara to give in.

"Therapy ?" Kara offers instead, like she has several times already.

"Fine," Lena puffs petulantly, "I'll take the dragon."

***

Kara gets an earful from Alex for giving the dragon to Lena, but it's worth it. When she comes by later that night, Lena is already asleep, the warm creature curled at her side, and it warms Kara has much as Morgana's roaring fire. When she swings by again the next morning, Lena is back to warily eyeing the dragon from across the room, periodically keeping the creature in her sightline when she looks up from her thick book ; but Kara knows better.

***

"I’m not evil you know. So you can stop watching me like I am. I’m not gonna snap and kill everybody."

As soon as Kara picks up Lena’s voice, she starts running, covering the last meters to her cell in a blur, ready to annihilate whoever decided to taunt her best friend when she’s defenceless. She squids to a halt an inch away from the reinforced glass only to find Lena threateningly hunched over the dragon. Morgana looks absolutely unbothered by the situation, and Lena, absolutely furious. 

"I am not a bad person," Lena seethes to the dragon. "I am not."

"That’s right," Kara cuts in, "you aren’t. Can I come in ?"

"Well I don’t have the key," Lena bites, "so you’re gonna have to let yourself in."

"I come with donuts," Kara says softly, shaking the box slightly to alleviate Lena's bad mood.

Lena perks up, a wide smile spreading on her face as Kara slides into the cell. "Oh, I’ve been craving those ! Wait did the dragon tell you ?"

"Animal telepathy isn’t one of my powers, so no, it’s just a lucky guess," Kara replies, because there’s no way she’s going to tell Lena she heard her talking about sugary treats the last time she casually listened in because she missed her.

***

"She’s just so beautiful you know," Lena whispers to the dragon, "and her short hair suit her so well. I would have never guessed I’d be into that, but wow. And have you seen the way her new suit hugs her biceps so right ? She’s so strong, so powerful."

Lena sighs, and Kara flattens herself against the wall, holding her breath as she mentally scolds herself for intruding on Lena like that.

"I know nothing will ever happen between us," Lena continues, "especially not know. But I really wish I could turn back time. Maybe I should have invented a time machine instead of trying to save humanity. God I’m talking to a freaking dragon, maybe I do need therapy."

***

"I mean come on ! I filled her office with flowers. I bought a media empire for her. I refused to give back her favourite sweater ! She can’t possibly be that oblivious."

Morgana snorts. Kara decides to give them a couple more minutes. 

The next time she comes, she brings her NCU sweater with her, it doesn’t even smell like Lena anymore anyway so she doesn’t have a reason to keep it. Lena blushes when she hands her the garment, and Kara begins to realise that maybe filling one’s office with flowers isn't an entirely friendly thing to do.

***

"Yeah I know," Lena mumbles, "I'm not a fan of the dark either. But I'm sure Kara will be there soon." She huffs frustratingly. "Can’t you lit something on fire ? You’re a dragon !"

"Hey, it’s me," Kara announces as she rounds the corner leading up to Lena’s cell. "I have food and flashlights. I just need a second to get you out of lockdown." She peers at the screen, trying to decipher what the device wants from her before she outright punches it ; Lena is breathing weirdly and she doesn't have time to spare. "Sorry about that," she says, sitting next to Lena and earning a pained yelp from Morgana when she accidentally crushes her tail. "There’s a new lockdown procedure to make sure the cells don’t open each time we have a power cut."

"It’s okay, I just don’t like the dark." Blindly, Lena reaches out and grabs Kara's arm, gently tugging on it until they're cuddled close. She’s cold but Kara always seem to overheat when she’s close to Lena and she can produce enough warmth for the both of them.

"Yeah I know," she chuckles, "you have glowing stars on your bedroom ceiling. Such a convincing supervillain."

"Shut up and turn your flashlight on. I can’t see that bloody dragon and it’s making me nervous."

"You don’t have to fake it you know ?" Kara prompts softly. "Caring about a harmless creature doesn’t make you any less badass."

"I don’t care about Morgana," Lena bites back unconvincingly. 

In the glow of the flashlight, Kara can see the smile stretching on her face and she knows she doesn't mean it. Even in the unflattering artificial light, she still is the picture of perfection ; if she didn't know better, she'd think that out of the two of them, Lena is the alien.

A snort, that might be a nervous laugh escapes Lena and it snaps Kara out of her gazing session. "Why are staring at me you weirdo ?" Lena croaks, "do I have prison dust on my face ?"

On a timeline split by quantum theory, Kara jokes and reaches out to wipe imaginary dust off Lena’s face ; here, she doesn’t. "No you don’t." She breathes out longly, taking a leap of faith. "I heard you talking to Morgana."

"You ? Oh. That’s why you brought me the sweater." Lena shuffles away, putting as much distance between them as the hard bench allows. "How much did you hear ?"

"A lot."

Lena squeezes her eyes shut for the longest second of Kara’s life. "Is it okay ? What I said ?"

"You said a lot of things," Kara deflects with a small laugh, offering an out to both Lena and herself. "I think you might have found yourself a therapy dragon."

"Is it okay that your supervillain best friend is in love with you ?" Lena asks in a small unsure voice.

"It is," Kara answers, sliding on the bench to cover half the distance that separates them. "Because I’m in love with you too."

"Despite everything ?"

"Despite everything." 

Kara moves closer with little intentions except showing Lena how true her words are, how much she loves her in spite of everything they went through. She moves slowly, carefully, until Morgana's warm snout pushes hard against her back and propels her forward, her lips landing on the corner of Lena's.

"I’m sorry, I’m sorry," she says hastily, scrambling back as fast as she can. "Morgana pushed me and…"

"Don’t pin it on my dragon," Lena grumbles, halting Kara’s retreat with a firm hand on her thigh. 

She leans the rest of the way until her lips hovers on Kara's in a ghost touch. She stops, leaving the last step, the last decision, to her. Kara kisses her. She kisses her, and it's everything she's imagined, and more ; and when Kara closes her eyes, she swears she sees actual fireworks. Though it might also be Morgana sneezing fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Vasquez is non-binary, you can pry this head canon out of my cold dead hands.
> 
> Enjoyed reading this ? You might like some of my other stuff ! Might I redirect you to [this little thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460731/chapters/48547670) I'm currently writing ? (You can read that with a podcast ad voice ^^)


End file.
